zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toonlink444
Mr kmil (Talk) 18:39, January 31, 2010 Songs Plase do not create any more song articles or upload any more song samples before we can discuss this properly in the forum. --AuronKaizer ''' 08:41, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Template:Sidebar Hi. I have deleted the Template you have just created as we have the Infobox Person template already. Feel free to use that, and please don't create your old one.-- C2' / 01:06, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Now I am not into repeating myself, but I will: Don't create that template we already have one on here. You may use the same coding on your page, but please do not recreate that template, or I will have to block you. I don't want to, but I will if you continue to recreate that template.'-- C2' / 01:30, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Club Start a club by clicking "Create a new Article" on the sidebar on the right of the activity feed. then, for the title, type User:Toonlink444/(name of club) as the title. This is an extension of your userpage, on a different page. --'DekuStick' ''' '' Sign up slot News I made a new sign-up area on the Discussion page of The Wind Wakers. You need to approve the applicants. If you want, you can let me do it. We have one applicant as of now (who actually signed up) --'''DekuStick '' '' More stuff: can I make an extension of the club, specifically for userboxes? Some new people don't know the codes and stuff. Am I allowed? --'DekuStick' '' '' Soooooooooo... Can I? --'DekuStick' '' '' How do i rise in ranks--Phantom Zelda (talk) 23:41, February 4, 2010 (UTC)Phantom Zelda @ SA: Use the Discussion page to apply to become a member. @ PH: You need to visit the page regularly and be actively involved, and loyal. --'DekuStick' '' '' For the Tower of the Gods Section, I am moving it to an extension page. It just won't work on the normal page. (No archives, extends the page a lot, etc.) Is it OK with you? --'DekuStick' '' '' Tower of the Gods I did it. Check it: User:Toonlink444/The Wind Wakers/TotG --'DekuStick' '' '' We also have a pending member. Am I allowed to approve them? --'DekuStick' '' '' Club Invites Copy/paste this to invite people. This one is specifically for you, (note the "I created a club") so look for people who are fans of toon link or the Wind Waker. The Wind Wakers Hello, recently, I created a club, The Wind Wakers, and I am inviting you to join. Go here and here to sign up. Sign with a link to your page. I am going to put this on a subpage so everyone can invite, and say who they invited. This will encourage activity and promotions. --'DekuStick' '' '' Well, we will all need personalized messages to invite anyway; the one above can be yours. The link to the Invite Log is here --'DekuStick' '' Hey, make sure you poat who you invited here. --'''DekuStick '' '' Signing Spot } }} Spirit Trackers Ranks You and I are "Spirit Saviors" because we are admins. --'DekuStick' '' '' In regards to your club Promotion sign up can i join? i've been talking with phantom zelda. sign up slot i've been talking with phantom zelda. i'd love to join!!! Sign up slot i've been talking with phantom zelda about the wind wakers. can i join? Don't just spam, delete the other sections, Toonlink444 will visit you, Dragon roost. Give him some time. [[User:Sandflyer83|''SandFlyer83]] (Talk) 01:24, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Registration I see you want to join, but first you have to tell which system first. Reply back. Thanks! [[User:Sandflyer83|SandFlyer83'']] (Talk) 01:27, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Club